Human
by naberforthprickles
Summary: Haylin Welch moved away from Beacon Hills with her mother as her parents parted ways. She hasn't spoken to her father in a long time, and she doesn't really care. When her mother decides it's fine to move back, Haylin rejoins her friend Isaac, as well as Scott, Stiles, and the rest of the gang to fight back against the alphas who don't want to leave. (After season 3) ?/OC
1. Chapter 1

ONE

As the warning bell rang for first period, a girl with dark hair slipped around the crowds of students talking, laughing, kissing, and groping. Her eyes were full of quiet contemplation, the deep brown of her irises looking murky with half thoughts and whispered sentences. Her nose was wrinkled and her lips puckered as if smelling something foul. Her name was Haylin. Haylin Welch.

One thing about her name: it was unique. When she heard someone yelling at her over the crowd she turned instantly and stopped.

Standing above the heads of the stereotypical dumb jocks and science geeks was a boy. A very tall, very boyish boy. A very familiar boy.

"Isaac? Isaac Lahey?"

He broke out into such a blindingly lovely smile, Haylin froze for a moment. Oh god, she thought, he looks...so small. It was an odd thought. There he was, standing a foot above the rest of the crowd, and yet that smile was so much his old self that she had trouble seeing him as very grown up at all.

With a sudden burst of excitement, Haylin ran for him, not quite sure what she was going to do when she got there.

It seemed she didn't need to decide, her arms flew around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She felt him press his face against her shoulder and she smiled. "How are you?"

Isaac set her down and grinned, "Still alive. You look great by the way."

A laugh escaped her and she breathed out, feeling the tension from earlier rise off her body like steam. She felt excited now, giddy even, with the thought of being back home. Beacon Hills.

When she finally took the time to look around them she realized they weren't alone. Four other people stood with them, two boys and two girls.

The first three she recognized from when she was younger, the quirky and awkward Stiles Stilinski, wavy-haired good natured Scott McCall, and the ice princess herself, Lydia Martin. Both boys looked at her with the corners of their mouths quirked up in welcoming smiles-Scott especially since she knew his mother pretty well. Meanwhile, Lydia studied her slowly, her lower lip trembling as if Haylin's presence were upsetting her.

The second girl was one Haylin had never seen before. She reminded her of Snow White, with milky skin and curly black hair. Her cheekbones were truly amazing, something Haylin wanted to sculpt and draw and paint. The girl stretched a hand out and Haylin took it.

"Hi," she said sweetly, "I'm Allison. My family moved here a little while back."

"I'm Haylin." She replied pleasantly.

"How've you been?" Scott asked, replacing his arm around Allison's shoulder. She leaned into him and smiled at Haylin, not as if she wished to challenge her, but only genuinely wanting to be nice, Haylin sensed.

"Okay," Haylin said, "we've moved a couple of times since we left. And the custody battle had me change schools a lot."

Scott nodded sympathetically and Haylin remembered his own family situation, "How's Mrs. McCall?"

Scott smiled, "She'll probably still be insisting you call her Melissa, but good. You should swing by the hospital and say hi, you know, if you don't find it too weird visiting the ER."

Laughing, Haylin nodded, "I'd love to see her, and my mom was talking about finding a new doctor around here, maybe I can escape to the ER for a few minutes."

"Not many people escape _to _the ER, but I'm sure she'd like that."

Lydia glanced at her phone nervously, "We've got two minutes before the late bell rings."

Proof of their lateness found itself in the other students milling around with slightly more purpose and speed.

"What's your first class?"

"Uh, Economics?"

Scott grinned, "You're with me and Lydia, c'mon we'll show you."

The group parted. Stiles and Allison went down the left corridor and Isaac down the right. Scott led Haylin straight down the hallway, stopping outside the door and taking her wrist.

"Coach might give you a hard time, but my bet is that he'll like you."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"That was possibly the most embarrassed I've ever been in my life." Haylin shook her head and rubbed her temples. She was sitting in the cafeteria after gym class with Scott, Allison, Stiles, and a boy she vaguely remembered as Danny, who Stiles introduced as: "the gay goalie on the lacrosse team."

"What?" Scott laughed, "Coach loved you."

"Coach loved embarrassing me more than ever before."

"What did he say?" Allison asked, sitting on Scott's right side.

"Well he started with _'you again?' _Since I was in Econ right before that. And everyone laughed in that obnoxious '_we know something you don't' _way." Haylin rolled her eyes and Allison shook her head sympathetically.

"Then he said that since I was new he had to _test my skill._"

"Ouch." Danny said softly, his smile gentle and his eyelashes low over his eyes.

"It didn't make a difference anyway, you didn't even, like, break a sweat." Scott said, his head tilted.

"Wait, what did you have to do?"

"He strapped her into a harness and looped it around a gym mat," Scott explained, "then he sat on it and told her to run around the gym twice."

Allison stifled a laugh, "My God, that sounds-"

"Hilarious. Coach almost passed out when she finished. It took, like, four minutes max."

"Now he's insisting I try out for cross country, swimming, _anything._"

"Why is this so bad?" Danny asked.

"Because girls who want boyfriends don't drag their teachers around on blue vinyl mats their first day at a new school," Allison supplied, "Did I get that right?"

"Perfect."

"Well I'd date you," Danny concluded, "you know, if I wasn't-"

"Gay." Stiles said, "Incredibly gay."

The voices at the table picked up as Haylin sat back in her chair.

When Allison had told Haylin to sit with them she'd felt odd. She knew that she and Isaac had been friends before the move, but she hadn't been sure how he would react to seeing her again. He seemed withdrawn and quiet around her, the rush of affection she'd felt in the hallway had faded. Scott and Allison did most of the talking, with a sarcastic remark from Stiles every now and again.

Though she barely remembered Scott, she knew that he was one of the only boys she'd grown up with who'd been nice to everyone. In fact, on their first day of Kindergarten she'd almost chosen to sit next to him. She'd changed her mind when she saw Isaac in a corner by himself, sulking and rubbing his eyes with his fists. She knew him from around her neighbourhood. He lived a few doors down from her and she thought he looked like he needed a friend.

What bothered her now was that all these years later she was the one who needed a friend. And it seemed like Isaac was falling short on delivering. She wished she could get him alone and talk to him. But it felt like Scott and the rest of them trailed him like they were a pack of wolves or something.

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles called, waving his arm and grinning as she came over. She flinched away from the seat beside Haylin, but took it after she noticed there weren't any others vacant.

The chatter among the group rose slowly, until Lydia's words were almost drowned out, _almost._

"Can we talk later?" Lydia said quietly, looking uncomfortable. Haylin nodded, eyeing the other girl, mouth curved into a smile she hoped looked genuine.

Lydia sighed with a look that said, _well that's settled._

Haylin fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead finished the granola bar she'd stuffed in her bag that morning. _Sometimes_, she decided, _you just can't win._

**A.N.**

**Hello readers! I wanted to say a really big thank you for the positive reaction for this story. Please don't be afraid to talk to me, to notify me of a mistake, or even to ask if I'll read something of yours. I'm open to any story that is linked to one of my fandoms.**

**-Nabiha**


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

When Isaac saw her he felt his world narrowing. Somehow he could barely breathe. Scott had reached out and grabbed his shoulder, looking at him worriedly as he stared.

Haylin.

He called her name. And she'd come running, like she always did. Arms around him, body pressed up close. She was warm and soft in all the right places.

When Isaac's mind flashed back to the moment he felt the heat of it—their hug—wrap around him like a blanket. He glanced at her then—from the parking lot—as she walked to her car.

She'd grown, he decided. Longer hair, straighter smile, the curve of her hips just right where they used to falter. Her eyes had changed too. Clear, bright eyes had made way for darkened mucky browns. She felt the same when she hugged him though.

As he prepared to leave for the McCall House he saw a strawberry blonde head appear beside Haylin's deep brown waves.

He stopped and watched from where he stood. His breathing slowed. He could imagine he was moving closer, catching snips of conversations from everyone else as he made his way over. When his jaw settled, he was listening to Lydia's breathless voice from where he'd been standing the last ten minutes.

"I just want to know...if he's okay." Lydia said hesitantly.

"Honestly," Haylin said, "I haven't talked to him."

"That's a lie." Lydia flared. "I don't know what it was about _you_, but he loved you."

"Not enough to keep in touch constantly. All last year was radio silence, Lydia."

"I know you're lying. Your pupils are dilating."

"Look, my relationship with him is personal. And if he had something to say to you he would have said it. I'm sorry Lydia, but I can't talk about this." Her voice sounded strained and distinctly unhappy.

She opened her car door and slammed it shut behind her, making Isaac wince where he stood. Peeling out of her space, Isaac could see her glancing at Lydia with a sense of sadness, before pushing her eyes back on the road and driving away.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Stiles stared as Lydia walked to her car, lower lip trembling. Somehow she was so upset she hadn't noticed two boys peeking out the windows of a certain crappy jeep.

Stiles wasn't paying her much attention though, as he craned his neck to see which way Haylin went. Something about her...

Scott said, "Jackson, you idiot. She was, like, his neighbour. They were friends."

"Huh," Stiles stared after her car. "No way. She's way too nice for him."

"Well yeah, they weren't _that _close. She was friends with Isaac and Jackson kept his distance. But I do know they were friends."

"Yeah? That's what your wolf senses are telling you? Are they tingling?"

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Remember the time she got hit by a car on her bike? I was at the hospital with my mom, waiting to go home. Jackson stayed all night."

"How'd you know if you were going home?"

"The nurses told me. And stop trying to shoot holes in the story just because you don't think Jackson deserved to be her friend." Scott said.

"Well he _didn't." _He said.

"Well it's none of your business."

"Still though, it's weird Lydia went to her. You think Jackson did tell her something?"

"None of your business."

"Scott!"

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned to his best friend, one eyebrow raised and his mouth pinched on one side. Scott's grin was infuriating.

"You," Stiles said. "Are ridiculous."

"_Am _I? Just because you like her?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "She's cute. But she's also...weird."

"Weird how?"

"Weird like I think she might be howling at full moons."

"Stiles," Scott said. "I'd smell something, remember? And you said she was nice."

"Yeah well I don't trust her anyway, she's weird."

"Dude, _you're _weird."

"You know what Scott? Get outta my jeep." Stiles leaned over him and threw the door open, making a face at him.

"And escape your conspiracy theories? Gladly."

**A.N.**

**Hey guys, I'm trying to write this a little faster than I usually would so I don't lose the thread and stop writing completely. If you notice any spelling mistakes because of my update speed please notify me! Also, I know the chapters are short, but I'm hoping if I keep updating frequently that'll make up for it. I really am trying my best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: This is where it gets a little interesting for Haylin ;))**

FOUR

Rain soaked Haylin's hair as she unlocked the doors to her Lexus. She climbed in awkwardly, shivering. A sheet of water sprayed her as the door closed and she sighed.

"Trust me to ruin a perfectly good day."

She wrung her hair out, tired of the dampness that clung to her. Her thighs, sheathed in dark jeans, stuck to the seat like they were suctioned there.

The car hummed to life and she began her drive away from the drugstore. Her hands were slick on the wheel, cold and shivery even as she blasted the heat.

She knew Beacon Hills like the back of her hand, and letting her body slip into autopilot, she let her mind wander back to Lydia's outburst.

Jackson Whittemore. He'd loved Lydia for years. He was a beautiful little boy with a smirk permanently plastered to his perfectly proportioned face. Haylin's love of him was because she felt she was his sister in almost every sense. And he protected her too.

She hated lying to Lydia, mostly because she was an honest person. She also owed Lydia nothing, seeing as she'd treated Jackson as if he were a doll, dressing him up with her dreams of perfection. He was the girls' only link to each other and it wasn't a strengthening bond.

_"I love her, Haylin. And if my dad would just leave me alone I could be with her. I hate him."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"He's not even my real father."_

_"He raised you; he loves you like his own blood. You're his son and he's your father. Does the 'real' part matter?"_

_"It does to me."_

_"Then it seems like you've got a problem."_

A scream erupted from Haylin's throat as she screeched to a halt. In front of her car, robed in darkness, was a man.

He stood and stared at her silently, shifting his jaw. His hands were in fists, slowly uncurling and revealing pointed tips.

Haylin gasped, knuckles white on the steering wheel. Her heart could have exploded in her chest. Tears filled her eyes and she squeezed them shut, curling in on herself and pressing her hands to her face.

"No, please no. Not again. Not at home."

A knock on the window ripped out another scream as her head whipped up. This time though, the terror trickled away. She opened her door a crack and, breathing heavily, said, "Scott, hey."

"Hey, I saw your car out here and, uh, I wasn't sure why you stopped in the middle of the street." Scott said.

"I was just-"

Scott held up a hand, "No need to explain. Driving in the rain. Can't see, right?"

"Oh, um yeah." She lied.

"Well, come in the house then." He opened the door wider for her.

"But the car..."

"I'll get it in the driveway, don't worry. My place is over there." He pointed. "Go on in."

She wasn't sure what possessed her to take his offer, or even what possessed her to lie, but maybe it was because she didn't feel like being the lunatic of the town again. Yes, that was probably it.

Upon entering the house, she realized two things. The first: it smelled like pizza. The second: Scott wasn't home alone.

Somehow, Haylin had missed the blue, beat-up jeep parked outside. Stiles was sitting on a couch in Scott's living room, sock feet on the coffee table. He was slouched so far down that his butt wasn't even on the seat of the couch; instead it hung between the table and the black sofa. When he saw Haylin, he sat up abruptly and fell with a thud on the ground.

Aside from Stiles, Isaac was sitting with a box of pizza in his lap, clearly claiming it as his own as he chomped down on the hot cheese and mushroom pie. He glanced at her and then ignored her. He evidently believed that his pizza was more important.

Haylin stood awkwardly in the front foyer until Scott came inside. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded and he grinned at her, leading her into the den and kicking Stiles out of the way. He beckoned for her to sit where Stiles had been and she did, perching on the edge of the sofa uncomfortably.

Her lie seemed to have backfired. She was stuck at Scott's place with a bunch of guys who didn't really want her there.

"I think I'm going to call my mom." She blurted, just as Stiles said, "I better get home."

"Hey, man, why don't you give Haylin a ride home?" Scott said, biting into his pizza.

"Mmm." Stiles agreed half-heartedly.

"It's okay," I said, "my mom won't mind."

"Nah, it's fine." Scott said, waving a hand.

Stiles stood up and nodded at her, "You're ready, right?"

"Mhm."

The two left the house together, rain swirling around them, soaking their clothes through completely.

"And I just got dry," Haylin muttered, following Stiles down the walk.

* * *

"If you keep ignoring her she'll hate you." Scott said, turning to the boy in the armchair.

"I'm not ignoring her."

It was an obvious lie. He hated himself for not being able to speak to her. But really, he couldn't wrap his head around it all. Her arrival. Every little change that had come over her in the last few years. She was so foreign. But she held their past out to him as if she were holding a television screen in front of him. The first image when he turned it on was always of a freezer in the basement.

"What is it?" Scott asked, leaning forward on the couch. "Why can't you talk to her?"

"I knew her when my father...got bad. She was the only person who ever knew." He said in a whisper.

"And?"

"And when I look at her all I can see are those big eyes that used to beg me to tell someone."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Scott murmured curiously.

"Because no matter what, we turn in a circle until we find my father again. It's all we can ever talk about. He's dead, Scott, and I loved him. I don't need anyone telling me things about my father."

Scott blew out a breath. "She loves you, you know. And she misses you a lot."

"How do you know?"

"I watched her when she was here. Every time she glanced at you, her heart beat sped up and she shifted in her seat like she was cold."

Isaac looked at him skeptically and returned his gaze to his hands, knitted together tightly.

"You know," Scott whispered, "your heart was doing the same thing."

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for the reviews and views! shoutout to klesinszki14 for being the first to review, and thanks to the two guest reviewers! In reply to our second guest, Allison has changed in many ways, but one thing I think stayed the same was her charisma and kindness. She's more reserved, but she also knows how to make someone comfortable, which is what I feel she's doing for Haylin now.**


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Will you get in okay?" Stiles asked, glancing at her.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." Haylin replied.

His gaze fell on the house as she began to open the door. "Doesn't look like anyone's home. Sure you'll be alright alone?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She repeated, stepping out into the rain and shutting the door.

Stiles watched her go up the driveway and let herself into the house. The lights in the front foyer turned on and he turned his attention back to the mirrors on the car, adjusting them. Fog was spreading over the car windows and he rolled them down to clear them. As he began to roll the windows back he glanced at the house and saw the lights go out. It was followed by a scream.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he hurtled out of the car. He ran up the driveway and leaned into the door, his nose pressed against the glass. Somehow he knew that something…supernatural was going on.

"Haylin?" He called.

Another scream shattered his hesitation. He stepped back and kicked the door open, feeling pain jar his leg. _God,_ he thought,_ I'm not made for this._

"Haylin!" He yelled, into the darkness.

"No!" She screamed.

He turned and found the light switch, flicking it a few times before giving up. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight application, scanning the hallway slowly. He found her curled up on the ground on her knees, her forehead pressed against the floor and her fingers wrapped in her hair. The way her shoulders shook told him that she was crying silently.

"Please," she whispered. "Please not again. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Haylin-"

"Please, help me stop her."

"Haylin, hey-"

"NO!"

Her head snapped up and she gasped as if waking from a bad dream. Stiles stared at her, wanting to go to her but also scared out of his wits.

"Fine. I'm fine." She said suddenly, sounding normal.

"You just screamed like a banshee," Stiles's lips pressed in a thin line. "You're not fine."

"Just go, Stiles."

"Hey I'm just trying to help."

_"Go."_

"Haylin, look, I just want you to tell me-"

"I'm-I-I-I'm schizophrenic. That's all. Please, you can't tell anyone."

Stiles stopped, his brow furrowing. Schizophrenia? He remembered documentaries about people with bloodshot, creepy eyes as he looked down at the pretty, olive skinned girl.

He went to her. Getting on his knees and placing a hand on her back slowly. She shivered when he touched her, but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

But she wasn't listening. She was looking at him sadly and her lips pinched at the corners. A moan escaped her. "Isaac."

"Haylin?"

"Isaac, run."

Her voice was raspy, and more tired.

"She's-she's not-"

"Haylin?" Stiles murmured.

She'd begun to fidget and whimper, twisting so she was on her back and twitching slowly.

"Haylin!"

"She's...not dead." She finally said. Her eyes closed. "The alpha isn't dead."

"Haylin? Haylin, hey." Stiles rubbed his mouth with the palm of his hand and covered his eyes.

Something bad was growing in the pit of his stomach. Derek promised it would be over. Stiles realized that Haylin wasn't just seeing things that were impossible. She was seeing _his world. _It had to mean something. Maybe she was like Lydia. Or maybe she was just another human. One who knew too much.

He pulled out his phone and punched in a number he'd memorized recently.

"Hello?" The voice of a man said.

Stiles swallowed. "It's me. I need your help."

He looked down at the girl lying on her back. Her head had rolled so she was facing away from him, but he could see her trembling as if she were freezing. As if something cold was touching her. There was something about her that worried him. It worried him enough to think of his mother as a way to calm himself. He could only remember one thing about her at the moment though, just a few words. Ones she loved to repeat.

_Something wicked this way comes._


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"What's a normal human girl have to do with me, Stiles?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"She's seeing things. Wolf-y things." Stiles replied, miming claws. Deaton's large silver table was covered with Haylin's body. Stiles had a hand placed on her shin. He was trying to decide whether shaking her awake would hurt her, or help him get his answers. Probably both.

"Stiles," Deaton sighed. "A lot of humans see things they shouldn't. You mentioned she said she has schizophrenia. How do you know her hallucinations aren't just a part of that?"

"She was talking about an alpha."

"Deucalion?"

"No. She was saying "she". It was a woman I think."

Deaton frowned, "Without proof of a supernatural force tied to her, I can't do anything but heal the scratches she left in her scalp."

Stiles's arms flailed wildly, "THAT'S WHY SHE'S HERE!"

"My apologies then. I thought you were seeking council."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Alright, your voodoo sensei bit needs to stop if I'm going to talk to you. Who are you? Dumbledore?"

Their conversation was interrupted as Scott and Derek came into the back room of the clinic. Scott walked, with his mouth half open, straight up to the table. Derek's eyebrows rose, but he stayed back, his mouth twisted in a grimace.

"She'll live." Deaton assured Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder. Scott reached out to her body and Deaton shook his head. "She's not in any pain."

"What do you need then?" Scott asked.

"Information. Stiles believes she could be supernatural. A way to determine if that's true is asking a few questions."

"Alright." Scott said.

"Do you know her birthday?"

Scott's brow furrowed, "Uh-"

"November eighth." Derek said from behind them.

Stiles looked over at him, puzzled. "How do you know?"

"I used to babysit for her when we were younger." He muttered.

"You?" Stiles laughed, "What'd you feed her? The remains of your human girlfriends?"

"Actually, mac and cheese. She used to like it too." Derek looked at him pointedly and Stiles turned away, hoping his snark hadn't earned him pain, as it often did when Derek had something to say about it.

As the boys bickered, Deaton looked thoughtful. "She could be a fairy, or maybe a dryad. Fall births, if meaningful, can be those."

"A fairy?" Stiles choked on a laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure Haylin's a fairy."

"She could be one of you?" Scott said.

"Dryad, not druid you moron." Stiles said, "they're mythical creatures that share their life forces with trees."

"Oh." Scott shrugged.

Stiles rolled his eyes, then turned to Deaton. "So which is it?"

"It could be neither. Those are the only creatures that _must _be born in fall to be what they are. Others are year-round creatures, like the werewolf." Deaton explained. "Being born a werewolf has nothing to do with the season you were born."

"So she could be anything?"

"Well, like the fall creatures, there are certain creatures for each season. But yes, nothing else can be ruled out."

Scott looked up at Stiles, then both glanced at Derek. Derek unfolded his arms and let out a sigh.

"But she could still be human?"

"Certainly."

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, I wanted to throw in a quick shout-out to user LynZann who was the first to review chapter 5 (and reviewed ALL the other chapters, which I really appreciated). Also, I wanted to answer her question from the very first chapter: "Is this a Stiles/oc story? Man I hope so... Or isaac/oc. Either or". The truth is, this is a Deaton/oc**

**I'm kidding! You guys will find out soon enough, but hey, why don't you send in a review suggesting ship names for your preference? (This will NOT impact the storyline, but I'd love to see where you think the story is headed!). It can be Haylin/Isaac, Haylin/Stiles, heck, it can even be Haylin/Sherriff (though that would be a weird ship IMO!)**

**-Nabiha**


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Deaton convinced the boys to go home, but Derek couldn't be swayed. The doctor had pulled a chair up beside the table and told Derek to sit down as he worked on healing the girl. Derek reached out and took her hand, turning it so their palms fit together.

He could remember her younger self. She'd been a skinny little thing, eyes huge in her face. The resemblance to her father—Derek's Uncle Edward—was astounding. Now she looked like...Cora. It was the time, he decided. Looking at her after all these years made him think of Cora.

"D-Derek?"

Derek's eyes found hers under the dim clinic lights. She looked at him with a mixture of shock and comfort. Her lips twitched as if she wanted to smile.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her tentatively.

"Why are you-"

"Stiles drove you here when you passed out. He's a friend of a friend. He called me."

"Why would he call you about me?"

"Well not me exactly," Derek backtracked, "Scott. I was with Scott."

Her lips pressed together in the expression Derek knew as a look of suspicion, but she dropped the subject.

"Where are we? The hospital?"

"Not quite," Dr. Deaton smiled down at her, "Stiles brought you to the animal clinic. My animal clinic. He was afraid the ER would be too full on a night like this."

To emphasize his point, thunder cracked the sky and lightning illuminated the room from the windows close to the ceiling.

"Not to worry though, I may be a vet but I know medicine. Human and animal."

"What did Stiles tell you?" She whispered.

"Just that you passed out." Derek invented quickly. "He saw the lights flicker and then go out."

"By the time he got to you, you were completely out." Deaton added.

Haylin looked relieved and Derek squeezed her hand. She looked at him through half closed eyes and squeezed back.

"Derek?"

"What?"

"What about," she yawned. "My mom."

Derek looked down at their hands, how had he forgotten? Mrs. Welch was probably terrified, if not furious.

He asked, "Where's your phone?"

She reached into her pocket and then her brow furrowed. "It's—not here."

* * *

"Dude," Scott said, holding up a black cell phone wedged between the seat cushions of the jeep. It was ringing insistently.

"Damn it, it must've fallen out of her pocket." Stiles said, eyes wide. The screen said _"MOM"._

"Well what do we do?" Scott said, holding the cell as if it were a bomb.

"Answer it Scott!"

"_You _answer it!"

Stiles hit him in the head and grabbed the phone, "Honestly, when did I become the adult here."

Punching the talk button, he held the phone to his ear, "Hello, Mrs. Welch."

Stiles jerked the phone away from his ear and winced as Scott's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock and terror.

"Yes, we're aware of the time Mrs. Welch, thank you. Haylin just had some car trouble. Her phone must have fallen when I gave her a lift."

More screaming came from the other end of the line and Stiles began to grow impatient. After a few attempts at calming Mrs. Welch's anger, he huffed out a breath and hung up.

"Oh she's going to love you for that." Scott said.

"Mothers." Stiles shook his head.

**A/N:**

**So Derek and Haylin were pretty close, weren't they? Haylin has some weird childhood friends. Anyway, shoutout to the first person to review: eugeniacartron. I loved hearing from you!**

**I hope you guys like the story so far and keep on reading it!**

**-Nabiha**


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible!" Haylin's mother yelled, slamming her hand against the countertop in the kitchen. She was usually a very pretty woman, though her rage morphed her features slightly.

It was the next morning and Haylin was trying to leave for school. Her mother had cornered her in the kitchen, surrounded by boxes and very breakable things, if she misstepped.

"Mom I'm sorry. Stiles told you-"

"Stiles? What the _hell _is a Stiles?!"

"Stiles Stilinski. He's a boy from school, he gave me a ride."

"Oh _I'm sure he did._"

"Mom!" Haylin cried out, horrified.

"You're talking about Sherriff Stilinski's son. The weird one."

"Mom he isn't-"

"Did you know he hangs out with Derek Hale? And that Derek was accused of murder? I knew there was something wrong with that boy."

Haylin felt anger rise in her, "Why? Because Aunt Thalia dated Dad when they were kids? Because they were friends and you hated her?"

"Haylin don't you dare-"

"Oh but I _do _dare. You'd judge Derek for being a suspect even though all charges were dropped. You'd judge Stiles just because he's different from what you think he should be. You're disgusting."

"Haylin-"

She was interrupted as a car horn beeped from the front of the house. With her mother distracted, Haylin slipped around her and made it to the front door, looking out the window and seeing Stiles's jeep parked outside. Her mother had moved into the front den and was peeking out from behind the curtains.

Stiles saw the movement and waved to her mother as she huffed and let the curtains drop.

"I can drive you to school." She said.

"Oh," Haylin said innocently, "That's okay Mom, I made plans."

She opened the door as her mother glared after her and left it hanging as she opened the door to Stiles's jeep. Glancing back, she could see the curtains flick open slightly. Her temper flared again and as Stiles reached for the gear shift she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

The kiss was short and erased almost immediately, as Stiles pulled the car into drive and moved away from the house.

He was a mixture of shock and amusement.

* * *

Stiles parked the jeep and moved to open his door. Haylin's hand was on his arm again. He grinned at her laughingly, "Can it wait? Making out during first period probably isn't a good idea on your second day of school."

"I'm sorry about that," She said, "My mom just makes me really mad sometimes."

"And you kissing the school nerd gives her great pain? Remind me to start wearing a biker jacket. Maybe then she'll approve."

He was joking, but Haylin looked pained. Stiles felt guilty. After the night before he decided she was harmless. Deaton doubted there was anything supernatural about her and though Stiles thought Deaton was a shady nutjob, he trusted Scott's instincts. Haylin was human.

"Come on," he grinned, "I'll walk you to first period."

* * *

Isaac stood at the front of the school with Derek, arms folded. A troubled look clouded his face as Derek told him the story.

"So," he said, "Haylin left Scott's place with Stiles and then...passed out?"

"She had a schizophrenic attack and blacked, yeah."

"Okay. And Stiles got her to the druid dude-"

"Dr. Deaton."

"Whatever. And you got her home when exactly?"

"She dropped her phone in Stiles's car so they picked her up and brought her home."

"But when?"

"Right before school started."

"So-"

"She changed and came to school with Stiles."

"And how do you know this?"

"Stiles just texted me an update."

"Great." Isaac rolled his eyes.

He didn't expect Derek to understand. The guy didn't even know Isaac and Haylin were friends, which went the same for Isaac's knowledge of their relationship. Stiles of course, was clueless to anything remotely wrong. But Scott should have told him.

"What?" Derek sighed, sounding like a weary parent.

"It's just-"

"Scott should have told you."

Yeah. She was-"

"Your best friend."

"Derek-"

"You've got class."

Derek began to walk away, hands in the pockets of his jacket, though the day was mild. Isaac watched him leave, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Exactly," Derek called, "I thought what I said was more school appropriate!"

**A/N:**

**Uh oh, all you Haysaac shippers, are you okay? Well don't worry because this hasn't decided anything. Haylin has an interesting love interest coming up, can you guess who it is?**

**Shoutout: Maddythedino. Your message made me smile :)**

**-Nabiha**

**(PS: shoutouts aren't just for the first to review. So send me something whether you're the first or the fifth!)**

**(PPS: I'm really hoping there aren't any spelling mistakes in here but if there are, please notify me through PM or just in the reviews)**


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Haylin's second day of school ended without any problems. Then her third. Then her fourth. By the weekend she was feeling entirely too lucky.

Saturday morning started with a frantically ringing phone on her bedside table.

"Allison?" Haylin yawned.

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, that's okay."

"Great. So, there's this party tonight."

"Mmm." She mumbled.

"Lydia opted out, but Scott wants me to go. I'd feel better if another girl was around."

"Is this you asking me to be Stiles' date?"

Allison laughed, "No, actually. Stiles can't either. He's going to get burgers with his dad."

Haylin said, "Okay."

"You'd be Isaac's date."

Haylin rubbed her eyes, "And he's okay with that?"

"Well, you guys were, like, best friends. I don't see why he wouldn't be. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. That's fine. So, I'll meet you guys there?"

"Oh actually, Scott'll pick you up."

"Okay."

"Great! I'll see you at six!"

The line beeped and Allison was gone. Sighing, Haylin checked the clock. It was eight in the morning. Grumbling, she got up slowly.

Her mother wasn't downstairs, instead there was a note in curly script that explained a coffee date on the other side of town. Crumpling the note in her palm, Haylin poured some orange juice and gulped it down. She showered, dressed in jeans and a light sweater, and walked out the back door of the house.

Over the week, Haylin had explored the woods behind the house. It was perfect. The trees spaced out enough for light to penetrate, but they also shielded her from the view of her mother easily.

Haylin settled at the foot of a tree and slipped out a small notebook. Opening a fresh page, she pulled a pencil from her pocket and settled the tip on the paper.

Her eyes closed and she drifted on the words of her therapist. _Close your eyes, Haylin. Relax your fingers, your arms, your body. Release your brain's hold on it and let your heart take it instead. _

For a long time, Haylin thought Dr. Weber was a psychopath. But finally taking his advice, she was able to find peace in its strange sequence. Fingers. Arms. Body. Not only was her mind clear, she'd won multiple art contests.

As she relaxed her fingers, her thoughts went to Isaac on her first day of school, smiling and hugging her tightly. Her arms turned to jelly as she remembered him at Scott's house that night, ignoring her. As her body lost focus she was all too aware of Isaac's presence—or lack of it—all that week.

Her heart took hold and focused on her anger. What was wrong with him? How could he ignore her as if she was the problem? She wasn't the one who cried all the time, who never told anyone that her father was beating the crap out of her, who lost control as frequently as she breathed. Isaac, she decided, was a total—

The tip of her pencil broke and her eyes snapped open. She looked down at the page and her jaw dropped.

The figure was like a man, broadened shoulders, slim waist. The curly hair was dark and grainy under the clouded light in the woods. What really drew her attention was the face. A grotesque mask of wrinkled skin and hair. The teeth of the beast jutted out like a dog's teeth. The eyes seemed to glow at her, though the drawing was black and white.

"Hey," A voice called out, "Are you okay?"

Haylin peeked around the tree and caught sight of a guy, maybe near her age. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I just saw your leg and you weren't moving and-"

"You thought I was dead."

"Sorry about that."

His smile was even and pretty, lips parted to reveal white teeth. His hair was cropped short and his eyes were deep brown. A leather jacket was wrapped around his shoulders and he held a bikers' helmet in his hand.

"I'm Aiden."

"Haylin."

He looked at her thoughtfully, "You're new. At Beacon Hills High, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I just moved here too, with my brother. I'm a Junior."

"Same."

"Whoa really?" He laughed, "And we have no classes together? That sucks."

Haylin nodded and scratched her arm awkwardly, "I should probably head home now anyway."

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I can leave." He grinned hopefully.

"No, it's just that I came out here to draw and I'm kind of done so..."

"You...draw? Could I see?" He took a step back, "If that's not weird."

"No. Uh, here."

She handed him the notebook and he flipped through it slowly, stopping on the last picture. "They're kind of...creepy. In an interesting way. Like, his face has these gruesome little details that look right when they're all put together."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're great."

"Thanks." Haylin eyes were lit and shining.

"Hey," he said thoughtfully, "I come out here around ten in the morning most weekends. Do you think...could I come see you here again? I mean if it doesn't freak you out or whatever."

Haylin hesitated, "I..."

"That's okay. I understand-"

"Alright. I mean yeah, we can hang out."

* * *

As Aiden stepped out of the woods, a woman with caramel coloured skin stepped out to walk beside him. "Who is she?"

"Haylin. That's her name."

"And what? Is she one of us?"

"Kali," Aiden put a hand on her shoulder. "Scott wouldn't be building his pack. Not after the deal."

"I trust the kid. I don't trust the other one."

"Derek wouldn't dare."

Kali ignored him and clenched her hands into fists. "I have a feeling sex won't reel her in."

"She's different from Lydia," Aiden agreed. "But I can get to her. I think I already have."

"Good." Kali said, she stopped and turned to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're still here, Aiden. I really am."

Aiden nodded and she turned back to watch their path. The claws on her feet grew slowly as they walked on the slippery ground.

"But if you ruin this I'll rip your throat out, Aiden. With my teeth."

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, so I hope this chapter was longer than usual? It seemed like it was on Word but whatever. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer but I don't know how successful I am.**

**Anyway, shoutout to bbymojo who is the first Stiles/Haylin shipper I've met so far (I think this is cool). And also, I think Stilin is a great ship name for Stiles and Haylin. ;)**

**Also, school is starting next week on Tuesday, meaning I won't be up all night writing this fanfiction (I'm just as sad as you are). So, I'm thinking we should choose a weekly update system. I'm okay with any day of the week but if there's a specific day you'd like me to post the chapter, please let me know through PM or in the reviews. I was thinking Monday, to fill the void in our hearts that is the Teen Wolf hiatus? Let me know what you think!**

**-Nabiha**


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Haylin unwrapped her arms from around Scott's waist and exhaled loudly. Her hands went to the helmet on her head and she twisted it off, her hair flowing out around her shoulders. It looked like it had come to life. Unflatteringly.

"You okay?" Scott reached out and grabbed her as she tipped forward on her heels.

"Yeah," She said, nodding and clutching his upper arm. "Sorry."

He smiled and breathed a laugh, "That's okay. Come on, let's get inside."

As they got up on the front porch, Allison and Isaac joined them. Allison was wearing a long-sleeved sequined shirt and tights. She smiled at Haylin enthusiastically. "You look great. I love your jeans."

"You both look good." Scott nodded, glancing at Isaac who ignored the hint. He nudged him with his elbow and Isaac started, glancing at the shorter boy and then down at Haylin. He looked surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded and scratched his head, "You look great."

Haylin swallowed and took in a breath. Somehow the compliment wasn't as uplifting as it had been on the first day of school. She shrugged at Allison and began walking in the house. She turned and looked the others over.

"Coming?"

* * *

Isaac thought that maybe if he didn't look at her he wouldn't have to talk to her. It had been Allison's idea to bring her, after all. She could entertain her.

As soon as they got inside, Scott grabbed his arm and whispered to him. Isaac strained to catch the words beneath the music screaming in the background. "You may have brought her into this group on the first day she got here, but now we're all prepared to protect her. You're in my pack. You follow me."

Isaac's lips pursed and he nodded jerkily, rubbing his nose with his thumb and running his tongue over his teeth.

"You don't want her to ruin your father's memory. Maybe he's ruining her memory. There's more to you two than your dad, Isaac. Something about her…you love _something._"

Scott's eyes flashed red and he swallowed, looking sadly at his friend. Isaac nodded again and Scott's lips twitched in a comforting smile.

"You and Allison have fun. I'll stay with her."

Scott nodded and clapped him on the shoulder before placing his fingers in Allison's and disappearing.

* * *

"You and Allison have fun. I'll stay with her."

It wasn't something she really wanted to hear her date saying to his friend. She clenched her fists as Allison walked away, waving a hand at Haylin and laughing at something Scott said. Haylin turned to Isaac and then looked at the ground.

"Do you want something to drink?" Isaac yelled over the noise.

Haylin looked at him and her lips parted, "I'll get it myself. Would you like something, Isaac?"

He looked taken aback by her cordiality but shook his head and watched her fight her way through the crowd. She stepped around a couple making out half in the kitchen and half in the den and went to the island in the middle. She looked at the beer bottles and cans, sweating on the counter and grimaced. She walked to the fridge instead, taking out a bottle of water and uncapping it.

When she turned around Isaac was there, watching her. His lips parted and then pressed together. He scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" She said.

He shook his head and his hand ran through his hair nervously. Haylin looked at him pityingly and nodded to the back door. She stepped outside and Isaac followed close behind.

They were on a deck and a swing was to their right. Despite the rust, Haylin sat down and pulled Isaac beside her.

She didn't want to talk about what was bothering him. She knew that he would never answer. Or worse, he'd answer and it would hurt. She could just imagine him saying he'd made a mistake that first day. It wasn't the first time she'd been thrown away by a friend.

_"Lydia and I love each other Haylin. You don't get it. You've never been in love goddamnit." _

_"That doesn't mean I don't understand. I know things were hard this year Jackson but come on."_

_"Stop. Please, just stop."_

_"Jackson—"_

_"NO! Just stop! Stop trying to man me up. Raising me isn't your problem."_

_"Jackson don't—"_

_"I can't take this anymore! You act like you're so _perfect_! All the time! You always talk about Lydia but your worse. Lydia does it because she loves me. You do it so you can pat yourself on the back and tell yourself you've fixed another broken toy._

_"I hate you, Haylin. Don't you get it?"_

No. Haylin didn't want to relive it. So she stayed quiet and so did Isaac. The night sounds rocked them softly as they kept each other company in silence.

**A/N:**

**So, Monday will be the official update day for Human, but I may also choose another day to update as well since the story has been coming along. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I'd love to hear from you through my PM and reviews. **

**To our anonymous Guest, thank you for the review, I ship Haysaac too (I love that ship name).**

**Thank you!**

**-Nabiha**


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Scott was pressed up against Allison at the side of her car. His hands brushed her waist and he parted her lips with his mouth. When Stiles tapped him on the shoulder he jumped backwards, stepping on Stiles's toes.

"For the love of god I've been talking to you for, like, four minutes dumbass." He flicked Scott's ear and he yelped.

"How about you be gentle dumbass!" Scott shoved him.

"How about," Allison called with authority, "we all calm down."

Scott immediately pulled back, looking at Allison apologetically between his eyelashes. Stiles made a disgusted face and crossed his arms. They both stood at attention as Allison straightened and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Stiles," She said. "What did you find out?"

"Deaton believes she's human." Stiles replied. "But he agrees that what she said means something is going on."

"Like what? You think she knows about us?" Scott asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe she's being controlled."

"Controlled how?"

"We don't know. Ms. Blake controlled a whole army of people."

"So you think it's another darach?" Allison said, worry etched in her features.

"It could be a lot of things. We don't know."

"So, what do we do?" Scott said.

Stiles's lips parted and he let out a sigh, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. They turned to Allison.

"We watch her," She said. "And see if she talks to someone she shouldn't."

* * *

"I don't like it."

Aiden raised an eyebrow at his brother and folded his arms across his chest. Ethan slammed his locker door shut and turned to face him.

"You don't have to like it. They're Kali's orders, _not yours._" Aiden said.

"What if she, like, comes over to talk to you?" Ethan glanced down the hallway and Aiden followed his gaze to see Haylin glancing at him before turning her attention back to Allison.

"She won't." Aiden assured.

"What makes you so sure?"

Aiden glanced at her again, "She's one of those romantic ones. She'll keep it a secret."

Ethan snorted and shook his head, "She seems like a pretty normal girl to me."

"She's not _officially _a part of Scott's pack but then, neither is Allison. Or Stiles. Or Lydia. And they're pretty dangerous."

"Well, Danny likes her."

"First of all, I don't give a crap _what _your little lacrosse goalie thinks. Second, Danny likes _everyone."_

Ethan frowned, "That's true. He likes you."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Haylin?" Stiles caught up with her as she and Allison parted ways, "Hey, how about I walk you to class?"

"But…your class is on the other side of the school." Haylin raised an eyebrow.

"It's just Chemistry. I know that like the back of my hand."

"Yeah," Haylin grinned. "I believe you."

"Fine. I suck at Chem. So I might as well do something I don't suck at."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I don't suck at being a fine trophy friend."

Haylin touched his arm, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine! Everything's great. How was that party on Saturday by the way?"

"Oh, it was okay."

Haylin wasn't lying. Something about the moonlight and gentle breeze seemed to settle something between her and Isaac. He'd begun to glance at her again and smile, albeit fleetingly. Talking seemed to still be out of reach, but Haylin hoped to achieve it soon.

"I'm glad. I wish I could've been there but my dad has this thing with curly fries and honestly if I leave him alone about it he might kill himself."

Haylin stifled a laugh, "Kill himself…with curly fries. What, like tie them together in a big curly fry rope and hang himself?"

"Obesity, Haylin. _I'm talking about obesity."_

"I know. I'm kidding, Stiles."

He looked thoughtful, "Oh, yeah. That was…that was pretty funny."

Haylin looked at him and he was grinning at her as they walked. Her hand had stayed on his arm, but now she let it slip away. "Hey, thanks for walking me to class."

"No problem."

He saluted her and walked the other way as she entered the classroom, a smile playing across her lips.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for missing the update yesterday, I really meant to put the chapter up but we went back-to-school shopping and then I was getting ready for my first day. The chapter was already written, I just didn't get the chance to post it. Thank you for the patience!**

**So I'm really starting to miss your guys' reviews! I'm barely getting them anymore and let me say that they make my day when you send them in. I know that seems like I'm begging for you guys to talk to me, but I really would love to hear from you about what you think. Sometimes reading your comments helps me figure out the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I'm sure it's a bit short. It's not a very action packed chapter but it establishes a few things you'll need to know! Review/Comment and Enjoy!**

**-Nabiha**


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"Did you have to bring her?" Lydia whispered to Allison as Haylin stepped into the house.

"No. But I wanted to." Allison glared at Lydia stonily and the other girl fell silent.

Lydia's attitude was beginning to work on the older girl's nerves. She'd been briefed on Haylin's relationship with Jackson, but she thought Lydia was taking it too far. The girl was friends with Isaac and so were they. She couldn't see the problem.

Lydia led them up to her bedroom and beckoned for them to sit on the bed while she got something to eat. As she stepped out the door, Haylin folded her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Lydia's not happy."

Allison shrugged, "Lydia's never happy."

Haylin nodded to dismiss the subject and dug through her bag for her notebook, as she pulled it out, a silver bracelet fell on the ground. Allison recognized it as the one Haylin had had on her wrist the night of the party.

"Oh, hey, how was Saturday? I didn't get a chance to ask, Scott whisked you off so fast."

"Oh. Fine. We didn't talk a lot."

"Isaac's different since his dad died." Allison nodded sympathetically. _Very different._

"I noticed." Haylin laughed humourlessly.

"No, seriously. He's just moody. Scott told me he used to be really quiet. Sometimes it comes back. Your first day was a good one for him." Allison reassured.

"I guess."

"You guess what?" Lydia asked, walking in with a tray of chips, water, and fruit. She overlooked the fruit completely and took a handful of chips.

"Nothing, Lydia." Allison said.

"No secrets. Especially not in _my _house."

"It's not really-"

"That's okay," Haylin cut in, "We're just talking about Isaac."

"What about him?"

"Just how different he's been since his dad passed away."

"Oh, yeah. Totally transformed." Lydia nodded. "It's not all bad though, he's grown up."

Haylin's brow furrowed at the word 'transformed' and Allison shot Lydia a warning look.

"Yeah, he's definitely different."

A look of hurt clouded Haylin's face and Allison bit her lip. She wasn't sure what had upset the girl but she knew she didn't want her upset.

"Uh, can I use the bathroom?" Haylin asked softly.

Lydia shrugged and pointed out a door to their left. Haylin stood awkwardly and made for it, glancing back for a moment before going inside and locking the door.

"Stiles stopped thinking she was weird," Lydia murmured, "But I think she is five kinds of crazy."

"What about you? You were Peter's mindslave, you scream when you need help and every supernatural being in town comes to save you or kill you, your boyfriend is in England trying not to eat anyone-"

"Okay, so maybe I'm crazy too. But she is _crazy._"

"I don't think-"

A loud thump shattered the conversation and they jumped off the bed. They glanced at each other first, and then the bathroom door.

Allison spoke first, "Haylin? Are you okay?"

Silence replied and Lydia gasped, going for the door and trying the knob. She twisted it in frustration and cried out angrily, "It's locked."

"Thank you, my genius best friend. Move."

"What? But-"

"I said move!"

Lydia stepped out of the way as Allison kicked the door in, whirling to stop herself from falling on her back. The shorter girl reached out and steadied her and they both ran for the bathroom.

Haylin lay shuddering on the ground. Her hair had come undone from its ponytail and it hung loose and frizzed out on the tiled floor. One hand was up near her face and the other was down at her side, the fingers shaking alarmingly.

"Oh my god." Lydia whispered.

"What do we do?" Allison said.

"Push her on her side!"

Haylin rolled up on her shoulder and her eyes flashed open. Her lips parted with a sharp intake of breath and she said, "The alpha is here. She's…here…sh-she-she's here."

"Okay Haylin, okay. We heard you, that's good. Okay."

"Can you shut up?" Lydia hissed.

"I'm trying to calm her down."

"Well, you're just freaking me out, so shut up."

"Well, what do you _want _me to do?"

"Just-"

Haylin sat up with a gasp. She looked around wildly and Allison reached out and steadied her, clutching her arms tightly.

"Oh, thank god." Lydia's hand was pressed to her chest and she'd leaned against the closed bathroom door.

When Allison looked back at Haylin she realized the girl was in tears. She cried silently, staring at her hands as if she were horribly unhappy.

"Haylin? Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine. Sorry. I really am."

Allison smiled at her, faltering slightly, "Then why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, smiling sadly. Allison felt useless as the other girl steeled herself.

"It's stupid. I just…"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Know what?" Lydia asked needlessly. She knew the story as well as Allison.

Haylin hesitated before breaking, "That I'm…schizophrenic. That I'm crazy."

_That I'm crazy. _Allison wanted to laugh. At this point, they were all a little crazy. In fact, Haylin was probably the sanest of them all. Allison was dating a werewolf and she was a werewolf hunter. The town veterinarian was a druid and her best friend was a banshee.

Allison was surprised when Lydia said her thoughts aloud, "You're not crazy. You're a teenager."

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so this isn't an official update day but I wanted to post another chapter since you guys have been sending in reviews. I want to thank you all so much for that, since it's the first week of school they really cheer me up :).**

**Regular updates are Mondays (Moondays) and I may post on a random day from time to time!**

**Shoutouts: Some super awesome Guests who are just really sweet, LynZann who is a Stilin shipper (aw yeah), and bbymojo who's asking the REAL questions (don't worry, by the end of the story that question will be answered).**

**Sorry for the long-ish authors note? **

**-Nabiha**


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

"Another?" Stiles said, looking at Allison with his forehead wrinkled.

They were sitting with Scott, Isaac, and Lydia at a table in the library. Though their voices were hushed, Isaac kept glancing around the room.

"What did she say this time?"

"That the alpha is here. Whatever that means." Lydia shrugged, looking bored.

"Can you at least pretend to care?" Isaac snapped at her.

She looked taken aback as he glared her down from the opposite side of the table. Her eyes were rimmed with dark smudges, which told him she _did _care, but her attitude was wearing away at his patience.

After the party, Isaac figured Haylin thought he was insane. First, he was hugging her and telling her how good she looked. Next, he ignored her completely. Then he held her hand all night at the stupid party Scott dragged him to. If those weren't mixed signals Isaac didn't know what they could be. She probably thought he was a bipolar freak.

"So," Scott ignored the two bickering, "that means a new alpha's in town?"

Allison's lips pressed together, "I think so."

"Alright Allison, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Why are all the decisions left to me?"

Scott and Stiles shared a look as Isaac cut in.

"Your father trained you to be a leader. You know our strengths better than anyone."

"And we trust you to do the right thing." Scott added.

"So?"

"So..." Allison trailed off uncertainly, "She doesn't go anywhere alone when she's at school?" It came out like a question and she cleared her throat. "We need to know what she's talking about when she has an attack and the only way to find out is to be around when she has them."

"So what, we're setting up a patrol?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Hey."

Haylin turned from her open locker and looked up at Isaac. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and his hair looked damp. She remembered that lacrosse players had practice that morning.

"Isaac, hey."

"You've got PE now, right?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Where are you headed?"

"History. I'm passing the gym, if you want to walk together."

Haylin smiled and nodded, licking her lower lip nervously. She shut her locker and threw her backpack over one shoulder, falling into step beside Isaac.

She felt like she was floating in a dream. Ever since the first day she'd arrived she wanted to spend time with Isaac. All of his quietness was still there now, but he was gentle and kind, just like she remembered. His hand skimmed her back as they passed a group of freshman boys with a basketball.

Part of her wondered if this was because of what he'd said to Scott at the party. That he'd stay with her. The other part of her knew it was different. The night of the party was polite but cold. This was him. The old him. Maybe some of Scott's promise had brought him to her, but he wanted to be there too.

As Haylin made it to the gym doors, Isaac pushed it open for her. She grinned at him and thanked him.

"No problem." A smile touched his lips and he was gone.

**A/N:**

**This is the shortest chapter ever and I'm really sorry, but it's only to let you know some of the McCall pack's plans so... sorry! To make up for it, I'll post another chapter this week as well, I promise!**

**Shoutout: LynZann. I'm seriously loving the Stiles fans (since he's my fave). (Just ****_because _****he's my fave doesn't mean ANYTHING!)**

**Keep reading and wondering and reviewing since I'm lovin' it!**

**-Nabiha**


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

"Could it be?" Scott grinned, "Could Isaac Lahey really be making progress?"

Isaac shifted his jaw and raised an eyebrow at Scott in challenge. "You know, just because you're an alpha doesn't mean I can't whoop your butt a little bit."

"But I can whoop your butt a lot."

"Point taken. You're both very strong, very macho, werewolf guys. Now can we _please _get something to eat? I can't just eat a squirrel in the woods, okay?"

Stiles was sitting at the wheel of his jeep, Scott and Isaac beside him.

"Dude, you're driving. You control where we go-" Scott pointed out.

Stiles said, "Shut up Scott. All I wanted was for you to shut up. Also, call it in and get me pepperoni."

As Scott pulled out his cell phone, Isaac looked over at Stiles. "What's up with you?"

"Well, let's see. I've got to drive two idiot werewolves around because the idiot alpha broke his bike driving the idiot beta's girlfriend around all night. You both smell like wet dog after lacrosse practice, like, _all day."_

"Then how does Allison make out with Scott during their free period?"

Stiles's mouth worked awkwardly, "I have a very strong sense of smell."

"And I have a very strong bullshit radar."

Stiles turned to look at Isaac with his eyebrows raised. Isaac grinned at him and Stiles shook his head, laughing, "Touche wolfy. The force is strong with you."

Isaac laughed as Scott hung up the phone. He looked at them like they were both nuts. "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

Isaac stared at him incredulously. "Have you never watched Star Wars?"

"Do not get me started." Stiles warned.

As Stiles and Isaac began discussing the value of the Star Wars franchise, Scott was looking on in amusement.

Isaac had changed in a lot of ways. He'd gone from completely invisible, to a total asshat, to one of Scott's closest friends. And it hadn't taken him long at all. Stiles had been with Scott since they were kids, he knew what Stiles was capable of. But Isaac surprised him every day. He felt proud of Isaac's success with Haylin's friendship despite himself. He could even believe that they might be together soon.

"Dude, pay attention." Isaac clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know that smile. He's probably thinking about Allison. Naked."

As the car bumped along the road, Scott whacked Stiles on the arm and yelled, "I knew I never should have told you that story!"

* * *

Haylin was driving. Allison sat shotgun with Lydia on the backseat. The small redhead had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Allison's headrest.

"So? What did he say?" Allison was grinning at Haylin and she shrugged.

"Not a lot. Enough. I don't know."

"Oh please."

"Honestly, I think I was so happy he finally talked to me that I blocked the whole memory out."

Allison said, "Well, when your memory is regained, I expect a phone call."

"Will do."

Lydia rolled her eyes. For two people so perfect for each other, she thought Isaac and Haylin were totally overcomplicating things. They obviously liked each other, so they needed a dinner date and sex. What else?

"I just feel like he's really...fragile. He's always so uptight now."

Lydia could explain that. He was constantly having to control his anger or focus his hearing. It was enough pressure to shoot a rocket straight into space.

"Well, pizza always calms guys down. That's a plus about today."

"You're saying that to justify the boys' stupidity for bringing up a triple pizza date," said Lydia.

"No one called it a date." Allison protested.

"Oh please. Stiles has been trying to go out with me since that stupid Homecoming dance and Isaac's been checking Haylin out-silently and broodingly-since she got here."

"Broodingly?" Haylin looked back at Lydia.

She shrugged, "He's a very complex guy. When you see how we're going to sit at the pizza place, you'll agree with me."

**A/N:**

**I promised a second update for this week so here it is!**

**So this is another very short chapter, but now that school has started I'm really busy. I got a psychology assignment to work on over the weekend so I thought I'd throw something small in for you, and continue on with that. I hope you guys are enjoying this and I hope you're ready for more pizza because it's kind of a thing for Beacon Hills teens. Sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted.**

**To VintageLove69, there's ****_something _****going on with Haysaac, but you'll have to find out about that later ;).**

**To LynZann, I'm glad you're enjoying the story (seriously I love when you review!)**

**Also I'm really surprised that no one ships Haiden...No Aiden fans? Really? This Might Hurt. (Also I don't usually reply to reviews privately, I prefer to address them in the next story so don't feel bad if I don't answer a question in you PM)**

**-Nabiha**


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

Lydia hadn't been wrong, the booth they were in was L-shaped. Isaac sat on the end of the longer side with Haylin squeezed in beside Allison and Scott. Stiles and Lydia sat on the other benchseat.

When the pizza arrived, Haylin grabbed for a slice quickly. She had enough cousins to know she wouldn't get fed otherwise.

Isaac was grinning at her over his slice and he raised his eyebrows at her. She could feel his arm pressed against hers and she bit her lip.

_Can things really be normal this fast? _She thought to herself.

"I know Will and Seth eat a lot, but you look like you fear for your life." Isaac said, naming two of her older cousins who spent their whole lives eating.

"I might disappear if I don't eat soon." Haylin replied, feeling warmth flooding her veins.

"Oh, aren't you two just adorable." Stiles rolled his eyes and took a large bite of pepperoni pizza. "Shut up and eat your pizza before I do."

Haylin held up her hands in surrender and bit into her slice of plain cheese. She'd waited long enough for the sauce and cheese to cool slightly, but it was still hot enough to leave a tightrope of cheese dangling between her lips and the pizza. Isaac reached out and snapped the string with his finger and sucked the tomato sauce off his nail.

She could feel Allison's eyes on them, and she was sure that Scott glanced at them a few times too many.

Before she knew it, she'd inhaled three slices of pizza and drank two sodas. She leaned back in her seat and waited as the others finished their meals before getting up with them and going back to their cars.

"My house?" Scott asked.

"Oh," Haylin said, just remembering, "I'll drop the girls off, but I've got something to do for my mom."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, "Can't it wait?"

"My mom's still mad about...that late night I had. I better go."

Both cars were packed with their passengers and Stiles took the lead out of the parking lot. Haylin felt Allison's eyes on her and she shifted in her seat, "What?"

"You. You were getting along so well with him." Allison said.

"I miss Isaac. I really do. But I've got to go home." Haylin shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Well, do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though, Allison. I appreciate it." Haylin smiled at the girl beside her and Allison returned it.

They drove the rest of the way to Scott's in silence, besides the stereo playing quietly in the background. Allison and Lydia stepped out of the car and Allison waved a goodbye from the door.

* * *

"Did you bring your notebook?" Aiden patted the ground beside him and Haylin took a seat. He smelled faintly of musk as she turned to him and shook her head, "Well, that's too bad."

"Sorry," she murmured.

"That's okay."

She could feel his arm stretched out behind her and she felt warm.

The past little while at school, Haylin had been itching to talk to Aiden. They'd met a few times since their first encounter, and each meeting, the time flew by too quickly.

Maybe it was that she didn't have to be sweet Haylin around him. She could be snarky Haylin, or bold Haylin, or girly Haylin.

Aiden touched her arm and she turned to him abruptly, pushing her thoughts away. His lips quirked up at one side in a smile and he leaned closer.

"Why were you late?"

She could smell peppermint on his breath, with their heads leaned together. His red zip-up sweater frayed at the collar and she stared at it, breathing deeply. Her lips parted and she laughed.

"I went out with my friends."

"Right," Aiden murmured, glancing away and then back, his eyes looking odd.

She decided to try getting him to open up. "I thought you told me you knew Scott and his friends, do you guys not like each other?"

"Well," He sighed, "Lydia and I were together for a while at the beginning of the year."

"Oh." Somehow the knowledge didn't satisfy Haylin as she leaned back slightly.

Aiden stumbled and reached out for her hand, "It's not like that. It's just...we were-" He sighed, looking frustrated. "We met right after her boyfriend moved. She wanted...a distraction. She didn't mean to hurt me, and I forgave her, but it still sucks."

His fingers closed around Haylin's and ran over her knuckles. His skin was soft and smooth and he pulled her so they assumed the position from moments before. Haylin allowed this, feeling relief flood her veins and exhaling.

They sat that way for a while. Haylin concentrated on the ground, drawing in the dirt with a twig. Once in a while, she could feel Aiden's eyes on her and she held her breath until he looked away.

"Haylin," He whispered, it was almost time for her to go home, "You'll bring the notebook next time right? I wanted to see that picture you drew. You know, the one I saw the first day we met?"

"Sure, Aiden. I will."

* * *

When Haylin returned home, she went up to her room and closed the door.

The bedroom was still faded white. Haylin wasn't sure if she wanted lilac or grey paint. The four-poster canopy bed was set to her left as she entered and she made for it quickly.

Reaching under her covers, she pulled out her notebook. It had begun to rip at the spine from being tucked in bed beside her, but it was essentially alright as she flipped through the pages, looking for the one Aiden wanted.

She'd drawn a few sketches since that day, but she'd turned back to this picture often. She ran her fingers over the pencil scratches then, her breath coming faster.

"Isaac." She whispered.

She collapsed on the bed, face-first, and was quiet. Her notebook had fallen open to a different page. On it, was a sketch of a girl with shadows for hair, aiming a bow and arrow straight from the pages of the book.

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry for this short update but I've been working on my homework for about 6 and a half hours and I only had time to throw this online. There are probably spelling and grammar mistakes which I'll edit out later (I need to edit some of the other chapters too I've just been putting it off with all the homework). **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! To our Guest, I love that you ship Haiden and you made me laugh for about twenty minutes with your review (it was the morning and I was groggy), Bloodlovelust123: I'm so happy you enjoy this story and I hope I keep making you happy! LynZann, I may or may not be shipping Haiden hardcore myself so we'll see if it reflects in the story? And yes "the beta's girlfriend" is Isaac's girlfriend, meaning Haylin.**

**Thank you again and I apologize!**

**-Nabiha**


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Stiles watched Haylin from his locker as she leaned in to get her books. Allison and Scott were beside him and they spoke heatedly to each other, something about a party uptown. When he glanced at them, both were staring at Haylin too. Stiles pulled out a textbook and slammed the blue locker door shut. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he turned and threw his back against the locker with a loud bang, letting his feet slide outwards until he hit the ground.

Isaac and Lydia weren't at school. Isaac was with Dr. Deaton, working on druid things, and Lydia claimed she had a cold.

Stiles nudged Scott in the leg as Haylin walked up to them. She glanced at Scott and Allison and decided not to enter into their argument. Instead, she sat down beside Stiles and pulled her bag in her lap. She turned to him and smiled, "Hey."

"Haylin, hi."

She glanced down the hallway and then back at him as she unzipped her bag.

"Apple?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, we aren't supposed to eat in the halls."

Haylin shrugged, "From what I've noticed, most people don't take that rule seriously."

"That's true. Gimme a bite."

It had been a month since Stiles had really hung out with Haylin. The afternoon they all had pizza being the last time. They spent time together during school, and Stiles enjoyed having a girl who wasn't always as blunt as Allison, or as emotional as Lydia.

Haylin started the apple with a small, heart-shaped bite. A line of juice ran down her wrist and she chased it with her tongue as Stiles took a bite. He slurped the juice cupped in his palm and Haylin grimaced jokingly.

"That," she said, "is wrong on so many levels."

"I don't know why we haven't hung out outside school for so long."

"Why?"

"Disgusting you is more fun than disgusting Lydia." Stiles shrugged and raised his eyebrows comically, drawing a laugh from her juice stained lips.

She said, "You meant since the pizza date."

"No one called it a date."

"Lydia called it a date."

"That's because Lydia's the most typical girl I've ever met. Always thinking we're after her."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, sometimes, but that's not the point."

Haylin laughed and picked a seed out of the apple core. She tilted her head and closed one eye, looking at the garbage can across the hallway. With a flick of her wrist, the seed flew through the air and hit the back rim before falling in.

"Appleseed basketball, huh? Let me try."

"I don't know how a lacrosse player will do with this kind of sport."

"A lacrosse player will beat you."

Stiles reached out for the browning apple core and got out a seed. He tilted his head to the side too, but didn't close one eye since he thought he'd look stupid. Flicking his wrist the way she had, the black seed flew halfway across the hall-

And then hit someone.

"What the hell, Stilinski!?" Morris Gardner yelled, lumbering forward and clenching his fists above Stiles.

Morris was a big guy. He was the type of guy who was passionate about lacrosse, a little too passionate. Coach had almost benched him four times that year, and probably _would _have, if Morris wasn't a senior looking for a scholarship.

Stiles's head slammed into the locker in his haste to get away as Haylin stood abruptly. Stiles thought the girl was going to flee until she stepped between Morris and him and placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm _so _sorry. Stiles was just showing me how to throw and I let go-I feel so bad."

Morris looked down at Haylin's hand on his chest. Stiles could see her pressing her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and Morris swallowed and blinked.

"That's okay." Morris's hand reached up and took hers, squeezing it sweetly. His eyes had softened.

"Yeah, sorry dude." Stiles said to him.

"Whatever, man."

Haylin took her seat again as the older boy walked away down the hall. He glanced back and smiled at her before turning the corner. Haylin waved in return.

"It looks like you made a new friend."

"I'm good at that."

* * *

"I had to see you. I couldn't wait another week."

"That's okay."

Aiden pressed Haylin up against the rough bark of a tree. His chest felt hot against hers and his hands were on her waist. His mouth brushed the skin of her neck and she closed her eyes. Aiden smiled at her and she ran a hand down his arm, touching her lips to his and digging her nails into the back of his neck.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel-electricity, fire, or the coolness of water-where he touched her. All she knew was that she felt good.

His hands were creeping under the hem of her shirt and she shivered, whispering his name against his shoulder. His fingers brushed her bellybutton, then her ribs, and then the curving bottom of her bra.

"Aiden."

Her voice demanded attention and he stopped. Pulling his hands away from her and running his hand through his short hair. He stepped back and she regained her balance with the help of a low hanging branch.

"I'm sorry." Aiden mumbled, looking at the ground.

She was still breathing hard as she settled herself on the ground beside her backpack. Opening it, she pulled out the notebook Aiden always wanted to see. She set it in front of him and pressed her back up against their tree.

"You drew something new?"

"Yeah, I did. The very last page."

Aiden flicked through the well worn pages until he came to her last drawing.

She'd done it in her bedroom the night before, with the light of her cell phone to guide her. She didn't even realize the time until the clock downstairs chimed twelve. By then, she'd even shaded the drawing in.

Judging by her colouring, she'd drawn an African American boy. He was lying in a pool of water with dark stains near his ribs. His lips were parted as if he'd stopped speaking in midsentence as the light left his eyes.

As she looked at the picture over Aiden's shoulder, she began to feel a twinge of recognition. She knew that boy. She'd gone to school with him. He was... "Boyd."

"Haylin!" Aiden cried out as she slumped into him. She shuddered and hissed as his arms wrapped around her and he held her upright. Her forehead was pressed into his neck and she was breathing against his skin. Slowly, she stilled.

When her eyes flashed open, she drew in a strangled breath and spun away from him.

"What the hell happened?"

"You...had an attack. Haylin, are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

Aiden reached for her and she moved tentatively closer, letting an arm drape over her shoulders.

"Did I...say anything?"

Aiden looked troubled and glanced into the woods before leaning closer and softly saying, "Boyd. You said the name, Boyd."

**A/N: I'm updating today rather than tomorrow because I have a physics quiz on Tuesday that I'll be studying for tomorrow night. I hope you like this chapter! The beginning is a filler, but near the end something important happens!**

**I'm actually so surprised at the Stilin shippers! I really thought Haysaac would win you all over!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and Following/Favouriting this story, whenever my email gets filled with notifications I feel really happy.**

**-Nabiha**


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

"Why do you want to know?" Scott was standing next to Haylin in the hallway with his backpack thrown over one shoulder. If his mom could've seen him she would have thrown a fit, saying he'd get a hunched back.

"I knew Boyd," Scott's look made her sigh, "vaguely."

Scott shrugged and looked down the hallway at Allison and Lydia. Haylin shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"So? Did he move? Change schools?"

"He died."

Scott and Haylin turned as Isaac came up behind them with Stiles in tow. Stiles nodded a quick greeting which neither Scott, nor Haylin felt like returning. Something was bothering Isaac.

Scott reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, what is it?"

"I've got to talk to you. Alone."

* * *

"How did he die?" Haylin asked, looking up at Stiles through her eyelashes. He leaned up against the lockers and slid to the ground, Haylin copied him.

"It was a murder. There were a bunch of them. It was, uh, our English teacher, Jennifer Blake, she was shot and killed."

"Oh my god. Were you friends? With Boyd, I mean."

Haylin leaned in closer and touched his shoulder. Her other hand hung in midair, as if she couldn't decide whether to cradle her head in her hand, or let it drop in her lap.

Friends. Had Boyd been Stiles's friend? He had liked the older boy. Quiet, smart, large. But Stiles often wondered if Boyd ever really let Stiles become his friend. Erica, the only friend Boyd _admitted_ to having, held a sacred place in his heart. Stiles thought that Boyd would never love again after her death. He'd been right, but that might've been because he'd passed away so soon after her.

"I was." Stiles decided.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Nah, it's fine."

They sat in silence for a while. Haylin was staring at her hands, a curtain of hair separating them. Stiles liked her hair, it was dark brown and shiny. It looked soft, like most girls' hair. He felt the urge to touch it, maybe push it behind her ear. His hand rose from his thigh—

"We've got two minutes. C'mon Haylin."

Scott whisked Haylin away to Economics, and Stiles and Isaac parted ways with a silent nod. Stiles's hands were still shaking, thoughts of Haylin's perfect hair floating through his mind.

* * *

"You weren't supposed to tell her _anything_."

"Since when are _you _the one who follows orders?" Aiden walked briskly to first period with Ethan hot on his heels.

Ethan said, "Kali's going to kill you. You know how she is. After Julia."

"What does that have to do with me?" Aiden glared at his brother over his shoulder.

"She doesn't _believe in love,_" Ethan explained, "Not after Julia. Especially not after Ennis."

"That's ridiculous."

"She doesn't love us like she used to, Aiden, you've noticed it too."

Aiden stepped into his class and glanced back at his brother as he kept going down the hall. Turning to look at his teacher, he nodded and apologized for his lateness before taking a seat at the back of the room.

Kali _had _changed since Julia was killed. She'd never been able to kill the woman and she hated herself for it.

Kali was used to being strong and in control. She was like that with herself, with Ennis, with him and Ethan. She only ever bowed to Deucalion, and that was to be with Ennis. Aiden held the highest respect for the woman. He cared for her. After she almost died from Julia's attack, she'd withdrawn from them, but she was coming back slowly. He knew it was only a matter of time.

_She'll come back to us._

**A/N:**

**Short chapter in celebration of our first 8000 reads (this is a big deal excuse me while I cry). Thank you guys so much for your support, I'm so happy you all like the story and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

**Shoutout: PsychoBarbie who is a great writer and who I'm honoured to have as a reader!**

**Special thanks to Bloodlovelust123 who was the first to review. I hope this update was fast enough :).**

**Next update will be Sunday evening or sometime on Monday!**

**-Nabiha**


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

Isaac waited behind Haylin as she stuffed the final few papers into her locker. She slammed the door shut and turned to him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you ask about Boyd?"

They'd started walking down the hallway. She turned to look at him with hurt in her eyes. He thought maybe he'd been too blunt, but after what he'd seen, he thought he deserved to be angry.

"I told Scott-"

"A lie. You told Scott a lie. I want the truth."

She'd begun to walk again, slower this time. Her hand fiddled with the strap on her bag and her hair concealed her face enough that he couldn't see her expression.

"If you won't tell me that, tell me how you know Aiden."

Haylin stopped in front of him and her fingers curled into fists.

"What? You're spying on me?"

"I'm looking out for you."

"Like you did for all those weeks you ignored me?"

"That wasn't-"

"You're insane. You're psychotic! Every single second you're changing your mind. We're best friends, you don't want to talk, you'll follow me anywhere, you love me again. What is this? A freaking game?"

"Yeah, Haylin. I'm just playing with you. My best,_ freaking_, friend. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be with you? Talking to you...it's horrible."

They were in the school parking lot, almost completely vacant. Haylin stood on the curb and Isaac was below her. Both of them had their fists clenched and their stances were angry.

Haylin's voice had risen in pitch as she replied, "Well if it's so horrible then why do you do it?"

"Because I love you."

"Shut up, you sick little bastard, just-"

His lips parted hers and she was clenching her hands in his jacket. He felt heat rising in him and he touched her waist tentatively. Immediately, she flew away from him, backing up until her back was pressed up against the bricks of the school. She was looking at him with her jaw set and her eyes shining with something. Isaac couldn't tell what she was feeling; all he knew was that he wanted to feel her lips on his again. He stepped up on the curb and pressed her up on the wall. He could feel her struggling but the thought floated to the back of his mind as he kissed her.

"Isaac-" She was saying, turning her head to avoid him. "Isaac, STOP!"

He was off her and gasping, his eyes wide. The trance was gone. He looked at her, horrified. "I'm so-"

Her hand flew up and caught him on the cheek, snapping his neck to the side. Her eyes flashed angrily as she pushed him over the curb. As he stumbled, she stalked over to her car and left, tires screeching on the pavement.

"Saturday. You take her on Saturday." Kali ordered.

They were standing in the woods again, Aiden's lips parted to protest but Kali's eyes flashed red.

"If you hadn't told her anything we wouldn't have to do this, it's only a matter of time until she becomes a problem."

"How is she a problem?! She's a human who likes to draw. That's not going to do anything to us!"

"What did Lydia used to draw? Trees? It was part of her power. You don't know for sure that that girl is a human. And if she's anything else, Scott will pull her into his pack. I won't risk it."

"You're being insane-"

"And you are being disobedient!" Kali screamed. "Deucalion may have saved you and your brother, but don't forget who really took care of you. If it wasn't for me and Ennis, Deucalion would have killed you days after he started training you."

Aiden turned away from her and slammed his fist into a tree trunk, shaking leaves that fell into his hair. A scream of rage erupted from him and it morphed into a growl.

"You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

Kali's eyes looked soft as Aiden studied her. He steadied his trembling lip, trying not to cry.

"Aiden..." Kali stepped forward as if to embrace him and then lunged at him, forcing him into the trunk of a tree. "Love brought down my entire pack. It made me a slave to Deucalion." She curled her fingers in his short hair and tugged, growling softly, "In the end, Ennis died and I'm still here, and every second of my life is miserable because of _love. _Don't ruin your own life. This is better for you."

She stepped back and watched him stagger, rolling his neck to crack it back into place.

"Saturday. Kill her while you still can."

**A/N:**

**As promised, here's chapter 18. It's not very long but I hope you like it. I know I said Mondays would be the update day, but Sunday might be easier. I'll say that Sunday or Monday will be when I update.**

**Shoutout: PsychoBarbie (I'm totally loving Hunted by the way!)**

**-Nabiha**

**(PS. What happened to Isaac and Haylin will be explained by the end of the story, if you were wondering)**


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

"Why did I drive to the animal clinic?" Haylin asked. Stiles got out of the passenger's side and bent down to look at her.

"Because."

Haylin rolled her eyes, "Is this because Isaac told you what happened?"

She regretted saying anything as Stiles' eyes changed. He looked curious. "What happened?"

She didn't want to tell Stiles about Aiden. She knew how much he liked Lydia. She knew he wouldn't like it.

"Nothing. It was just that-"

"Oh, the kiss?"

Haylin's shoulders slumped in relief, though her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "Yes."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded awkwardly. "Wait, why would you think I'd bring you here because of that?"

"I don't know, because Scott works here and he wants to guilt me into dating him?" She invented.

"You think Scott'd do that?"

"Well, they're best friends."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, "First, _I'm_ Scott's best friend. And second, I guess we'll see when we go inside."

* * *

"Hello, Haylin." Dr. Deaton smiled pleasantly and nodded to her. "Stiles."

Stiles said, "Hey Doc, what're we in for?"

"Well, Scott mentioned Haylin was doing alright, but I thought I should check those scratches to make sure they're healing correctly."

"It's been a month," Haylin pointed out, "I can't even feel it."

"At this point, the scabbing should be peeling. I know the process seems like it should be fast, but you cut some bad gashes in there."

"I did notice blood for a few weeks when I woke up."

"Exactly, it would only truly start to heal now, it's less sensitive now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't feel it, like I said."

"That's good, but we should check anyway. Stiles, you can stay out here and let me know if a customer comes in."

"Sure, Doc."

Stiles sat down in a waiting room chair and watched Haylin follow Dr. Deaton into the operating room. He knew that Deaton could be trusted, but his eyes stayed on the door. He wasn't sure why Deaton was keeping him out, but he suspected something was being kept from him.

He thought about Isaac then, wondered what he was doing after what happened with Haylin. He could guess the guy was beating himself up. It'd been a stupid thing to do though, Stiles had to admit. If he'd pulled that with Lydia, he'd be dead. He could imagine it. Leaning in close to an angry Lydia, the feel of hardness in her lips as her rage peaked. And then the image softened and so did her lips. Her hands were in his hair and she was against his chest. Her hair was loose instead of braided perfectly, or tied in a French knot. It felt like silk beneath his fingers and he imagined his eyes flashing open. When he looked, he realized he wasn't kissing Lydia at all.

He was kissing Haylin.

He jolted forward in his chair, looking around the animal clinic and hoping no one noticed his look of shock.

_Stupid, _he thought, _why would I even think about that? _

He wasn't impressed with himself for doing it. He sometimes imagined things about Lydia, but he didn't do it where people could _see_ him. He crossed his legs and folded a hand in his lap, hoping he was being discreet.

At that moment, Scott stepped out of the main room and nodded at Stiles. "Hey, dude."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, I know Doc's trying to keep something from me but-"

"Dude no one's hiding anything from you."

"Then why am I outside?"

"Because you hate blood, moron."

"Oh. Right. That was smart."

"Yeah," Scott made a face and rolled his eyes, "it was a great idea."

"So? Haylin?"

"When I said nothing, I meant nothing." Scott shrugged. "She's completely healed."

"Oh, well that's good."

"No, Stiles. Like, completely healed as in, not a trace."

"So?"

"So when you get a cut there's a mark on your skin for months, sometimes even years, before it fades completely. And that didn't happen to Haylin."

"You mean-"

"She's something."

Stiles slumped in his seat, his mouth working in disbelief as he stared at Scott incredulously.

"Okay," he finally said, "we'll figure it out then."

"I knew we would, dude. We always have a plan." He glanced back at the door to the operating room and then half smiled. "I should go back in. I'll see you in a minute."

"Yeah, man."

Scott turned to go and then looked back at Stiles once more, "By the way, try not to think about Lydia in public. Okay?"

He smirked and left Stiles, fuming, in the waiting room.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update anytime this week I've just been really stressed out (if you're in university/college you're probably laughing at me but it's the truth.) Anyway here's the new chapter it's more of a filler with some important information near the end?**

**Keep reading at reviewing :) (We got over 10 000 views which is a big deal so I'm happy about that)**

**-Nabiha**


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

"So, Isaac kissed you," Allison said, sitting down next to Haylin on Lydia's bed. Haylin's Economics book teetered close to the edge and Haylin put her hand on it to steady it. "What's the problem with that?"

"I think," Haylin mumbled, "you guys haven't completely understood what I wanted from our relationship."

"Wait, what? You mean you don't like him?"

"I grew up with him. I protected him. I do love him. I don't know, I don't _think _I like him."

"Well, clearly not, since you slapped him when he kissed you." Lydia shrugged and blew out a sigh.

"Lydia, for someone so good with guys, you really give the worst romantic advice ever." Allison said, taking a bite out of a twizzler. She turned back to Haylin. "I don't get it. You seemed like you liked him. Is it...is there another guy?"

"Or girl."

Allison glared at Lydia and the younger girl stared back innocently. "What?"

Allison rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"So? Anyone else?"

Haylin wondered if she could tell them. She thought Allison might be happy for her. Lydia though, Haylin could tell, would be unhappy. If Lydia hated her for being friends with Jackson, she'd want to kill her for dating Aiden.

"No, no one."

"Well it took a pretty long time for you to answer." Allison pointed out, a grin slowly seeping across her face, "So? Come on, you can tell us."

"Well, I kind of like this guy," said Haylin, "he's nice, and smart, and he's...different."

"Different how?"

"Like...I fell for him instantly. He's just, really dorky and cute."

Allison glanced at Lydia and her smile faltered, though Haylin didn't notice. She was done talking to the girls, and instead she was thinking about Aiden. He'd texted her when she woke up, saying he wanted to see her in the woods on Saturday evening. He'd sent her almost twenty X's and O's. Just two more days...

"Haylin?" Allison was grinning at her. "When you stop thinking about Stiles, you can come back."

"I...wait what?"

Lydia and Allison were looking at her with their eyebrows raised. Lydia's mouth was pressed in a thin line. _Oh no._

"Stiles? You're kidding me."

"Well, you said 'dorky'"

"And lots of guys-"

"Are like Stiles." Lydia cut in. She gave Allison a fierce look and bent over to pick up a textbook identical to Haylin's. "We should have started hours ago."

* * *

"Don't bring her here again." Lydia glared at Allison as Haylin reversed out of the driveway.

"Lydia, don't-"

"I don't care if you're protecting her, watching her, whatever. I don't want her here."

"Lydia, you need to stop being like that. After Jackson left, I thought you were moving on, growing up-"

"Don't." Lydia held up a hand and scowled.

Allison looked hurt and swallowed hard. "Fine. I won't invite her over anymore."

As Allison stepped down the walkway carefully, Lydia went inside and closed the door with a bang. When she sat down on her bed she realized she was crying. What was it about this new girl, that captured everyone's attention? What made her so special that she hadn't had a normal conversation with Allison in months? Scott and Stiles hardly talked to her either. She was losing her friends to Haylin, just like how she'd lost Jackson to her.

_"Haylin's doing good."_

_"Well, honey. She's doing well."_

_"Oh come on, Lydia."_

_"If you're going to be my boyfriend, you should be able to talk like something other than a barbarian."_

It had been a _joke. _It wasn't like she meant it.

_"You know, Haylin wouldn't tell me that."_

_"Well, Haylin's not your girlfriend."_

_"Maybe she should be."_

_"Jackson-"_

_"She told me you'd do this."_

_"But-"_

_"And she was right. About you."_

It had been their first fight. Of course, it hadn't been their last, and it definitely hadn't been their last about Haylin.

_"Jackson you can't go. Please don't."_

_"What do you want me to do?!"_

_"I-"_

_"You want me to say no to my dad?! Walk away from the only one I have? Why? So you'll have someone to go to prom with? God Lydia, you're so freaking selfish."_

_"Jackson, please-"_

_"Haylin was always right. You just use me. Even after everything I went through this year, it's still about you."_

_"Jackson!"_

_"I hate you."_

Lydia dissolved into tears, sniffling loudly and stuffing her face in her pillow. She'd thought she was done hiding, but she wasn't. She was so far from done.

**A/N:**

**Okay finally we're in our twenties here. So I'm really really busy with school now, especially because I joined the school musical and I'm home late most of the time. I'll still probably find time to update on Sunday evening or sometime on Monday, but just in case, I apologize in advance. Anyway, this was totally a filler until you get to the end part. **

**Shoutout to ChasingWolves, thanks for the kind words!**

**Please keep on reviewing/reading (it may or may not get an extra chapter during the week?;))**

**-Nabiha**


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

"Hey guys."

Danny took a seat beside Haylin and smiled around at them. Everyone returned it and greeted him. Everyone loved Danny Mahealani.

Including Ethan.

Danny's boyfriend stood behind him awkwardly, his hand hovering near Danny's shoulder. He glanced at his brother sitting on the other side of the room and then squeezed in beside Danny and Haylin. Scott half-smiled at him and nodded before turning back to Isaac. Ethan smiled thinly at Danny and he took his hand. It had been Danny's idea to sit with his friends for once. He didn't mind being around Aiden, but lunch was quiet with just the twins. Ethan had agreed so that he could talk to Haylin.

"Hey, Ethan. Where's your brother?" Stiles asked.

The boy had changed his attitude drastically from the beginning of the school year. Ethan could remember Stiles threatening to shove...something, up his rear end at some point. Now, after Julia's death, Stiles had learned to accept him. Maybe not Aiden, but that was understandable. Ethan shrugged and nodded at the table where his brother sat-lounged was a better word. Aiden had stretched his legs out on the bench and pressed his back against the wall carelessly, texting someone.

When Haylin's phone chimed, Ethan wasn't surprised. He glanced over cautiously and read Aiden's text to her.

_Haylin, meet Ethan. Ethan, meet my girlfriend, Haylin. ;) I'd come over but Lydia's there. See you tomorrow. xoxoxoxo_

Ethan felt somewhat sick. After knowing Aiden this long, seeing his brother get mushy with a girl did a number on his stomach. He turned back to stare at the cafeteria table. For the rest of lunch, Ethan watched silently as Scott and Isaac play wrestled, Stiles and Lydia worked on math homework, and Danny, Allison, and Haylin talked about an upcoming concert in the next town over. He glanced at Aiden sometimes to see him smiling down at his phone. Ethan saw Haylin checking her messages often too.

As lunch came to an end, Ethan followed Haylin out of the doors and touched her arm to stop her from leaving. When she turned, her eyes lit up for a moment, before she smiled politely and greeted him. Ethan realized she'd mistaken him for Aiden at first.

"Hey, Haylin."

"What's up?"

They began walking slowly down the corridor towards their upcoming classes and Ethan hoped he'd be on time and still be able to talk to her. She seemed to have the same thought as she raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

Haylin looked taken aback. "What about him?"

"I..." Ethan pressed his lips together and blew out a breath. "Aiden...isn't good for you."

Haylin's eyebrows rose and she waited for him to elaborate.

"I just-I can't really explain, but... Don't meet him tomorrow."

"Ethan, that's sweet but-"

"I'm serious. It's your choice, but I'm telling you not to."

With that said, Ethan stepped into History and watched Haylin continue down the hall.

* * *

When Ethan had chosen to sit with them, Isaac knew something was up. And after hearing their conversation, he thought it might be time to tell Scott.

As third period ended, Isaac stepped out of class and began moving to Scott's room. By the time he got there, the fourth period class was entering and Scott was long gone. Isaac thought he might have to wait until the end of the day, but Allison turned the corner and walked straight towards him. When he saw her, he raised a hand in greeting and she smiled gently, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"No. I have to tell you something."

She ended up deciding that school wasn't important enough and led him out to her car. They sat side by side and discussed what they now knew about Haylin. Isaac felt slightly odd talking to Allison after their brief fling, but hid it as well as he could. He could still remember her crying the first-and last-time they tried to go all the way. He pushed the thought from his mind and threw himself into the conversation.

"Maybe he's different now," Allison reasoned, "he could really like her."

"After Jennifer died and he and Lydia tried dating, do you remember what happened?"

Allison's mouth looked tight and she nodded slightly. He knew she remembered Lydia standing on Scott's porch the time Isaac had invited Allison over. She'd stood sopping wet as she wrapped her in a towel. Allison had told him it reminded her so much of Jackson's leaving that she felt completely hopeless. Lydia couldn't be consoled about Jackson, and she couldn't be consoled about Aiden either.

"So, what do you want to do? Stop her from going?" Allison asked.

"No, she'll just resent us. It's clear something's going on, we just can't force the situation."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Follow her and see what happens."

**A/N:**

**Shoutout: no real one, just a big thanks to the Guest who reviewed!**

**I wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something cool? How about next A/N I post a line from a chapter to come and you try to guess who the people are involved? I don't know I thought it might be fun, but review and let me know in that? REVIEWS EQUAL FASTER UPDATES BECAUSE IT MAKES ME LIKE THE INTERNET MORE JUST SAYING ;).**


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

"Aiden!" Haylin flew into his arms and pressed up close against him. It hadn't taken much thought to put aside Ethan's warning.

Aiden stroked her hair as she kissed him and squeezed her waist in his other hand. He felt warm when she touched his skin and he was sweating at the temples.

"Are you okay?" Haylin pulled back.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm fine."

Haylin had used the line enough to know that he wasn't. She placed her hands on his shoulders, then moved them up to his face, forcing him to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous."

"About?"

Aiden's brow furrowed, "I kind of wanted to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

He hesitated and she stroked his cheekbone with her left thumb. "Where, Aiden?"

"It's ridiculous but...there's this place that Lydia and I used to go to a lot." He grimaced at her odd look. "I know it's stupid but I thought that maybe if I go there with you..."

Haylin felt a rush of affection pull from her abdomen and zing through her brain. She pressed in close and kissed him softly, feeling his hands on her back.

"So?" She asked, pulling away from him, "Which way?"

Aiden smiled and stretched out a hand to her. He began leading her through the woods lithely. Haylin, behind him, stumbled awkwardly over tree roots and clutched his hand for dear life. It took about twenty minutes, but they finally made it to a worn down building that must have been abandoned for years. Haylin looked uncertainly at Aiden, "Lydia used to come here with you?"

"Lydia went anywhere, as long as we were alone."

Haylin followed him inside, her stomach twisting slightly as doubt began to sink in.

* * *

Isaac only knew the building because of Scott's trip there with Deucalion. He knew some of the history from Allison, about the Alpha-Hunter feud. No one though, had told him about the slash marks. Revenge. Isaac had no idea that Ennis had carved the symbol into the metal years before. When he saw it, he felt fear crash into his skull. What had they done to break their deal with Kali? Was she coming for them right now? Isaac fled, knowing he couldn't help Haylin alone, and that even if he could, he had to warn the others.

By the time he made it to Scott's house, he could barely breathe. Scott opened the door and caught him as he staggered.

"Haylin...distillery...Alphas."

It was all he could say as he gasped for breath, but it was enough. Scott took off down the path and jumped on his bike, he had his phone out and as he kicked up his bike stop he sent a text to Allison, Stiles, and Derek.

Isaac jumped on behind Scott just as the bike took off.

Allison stood at the side of the road, digging through the trunk of her car. Her Chinese ring daggers-she was extremely fond of them-were being stuck into her boots. Her crossbow was strung over her shoulder.

Stiles pulled up behind her and jumped out as Derek emerged on foot.

"What happened?" Stiles yelled.

Everyone turned to Isaac and he grimaced, "Haylin has been seeing Aiden. I don't know how long it's been happening but..."

"Seeing...how?" Scott asked.

"Like they meet up in the woods and make out dumbass." Stiles rolled his eyes, "We're not all gentlemen like you."

Isaac looked at him incredulously, "You knew?"

"Well I knew it was _someone. _My bet was on you until she slapped you in the parking lot."

"Can we _please _get to the part where we save her, and skip your bullshit?" Derek grunted.

The plan was simple. The distillery had two entrances and so they'd split into two. Derek and Allison would cover the rear, in case they tried to get Haylin out. Scott and Isaac were taking the front entrance. Stiles was to wait for a signal, and then get Haylin out.

Once they were in position, Scott glanced over at Isaac and whispered, "By the way, why didn't you just text me?"

Isaac's eyebrows rose and he scratched the back of his neck. "Well shit."

**A/N:**

**Because someone (sarah0406) pointed out the last chapter was short, I checked this one and found it short as well. I decided that I'm posting this one tonight. **

**Honest truth? I'm currently writing chapter 48 of this fanfiction. I upload once a week to keep time in for formatting and such. Anyway, like I said before, I wanted to do something fun with you guys, so I'm going to give you a sneak peek of a sentence between two characters from the story and if you want (please want) you can take a stab at who the two people are in the reviews.**

**Prize for the person who guesses right? I'll send you a private link to read a few more lines from that scene. I will be taking precautions to make sure you can't share them, but if you want to try and find a loophole? Please don't! I love you guys but I don't think that's very fair.**

**Isn't that so cool? Anyway, here's the sentence:**

**_They embraced once more, as good friends, and then he was gone. _**


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

When Stiles' phone buzzed in his pocket he bit his lip and looked around. He could see Scott from where he was hiding and his friend had glanced his way with eyes wide.

Fumbling for his phone, he opened a text from...Ethan?

_Kali's on her way. Haylin's on the balcony. _

Stiles forwarded the message to Scott and Allison and he caught their nods behind the bushes. Scott texted him back quickly.

_Now._

Allison and Derek leapt from the bushes, Allison already aiming an explosive arrow at the doorway. They disappeared inside quietly as Scott and Isaac rushed the front entrance. Stiles heard a low howl-Scott's-and left his post, following Scott and Isaac's path into the distillery.

He'd never been inside, but he didn't hesitate to go for the rickety staircase to the left and climb as fast as he could to the balcony. He glanced below and saw Scott and Isaac tearing at Ethan as the twin fought to keep them from the stairs. The boy glanced back once and nodded to Stiles, still keeping the charade alive. Allison and Derek were still out of sight.

When Stiles arrived at the top, he ducked behind a stack of barrels and waited. He'd hoped that Aiden and Ethan would combine forces to fight off their intruders but Aiden was still with Haylin. Stiles glanced over the top barrel and watched Aiden sponging a bloody mark running from beneath her hairline with the edge of his shirt, his fingers lingered on her skin and his eyes worried over her bloodstained clothes.

"Haylin," Aiden whispered, "Scott's going to get you out of here. I'm sorry."

When Stiles' phone vibrated again a look of shock crossed his face. He ducked behind the barrel but Aiden was already there, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Aiden was dragging him towards Haylin and he tossed him beside the chair she was bound to. Stiles' head slammed against the floor and his eyelids fluttered, which was enough for Aiden.

He rushed down the stairs to join his brother as Stiles reoriented himself and got to work on Haylin's bindings. He heard the loud growl of the twins' merged form shaking the building.

"Haylin? Hey, wake up." He'd gotten her unbound but he wasn't sure if carrying her down into the fight would be wise. If she could walk or-better yet-run, it would be much safer for both of them.

A screaming howl alerted him to Kali's presence in the distillery and he grabbed Haylin and held her over-the-threshold style, shuddering under her weight. He moved to the stairs and began his descent. Isaac and Scott noticed him and began leading the twins farther into the distillery, Stiles' path was clear.

"The alpha-"

In his haste to leave, he hadn't realized Haylin had woken, or that she was shuddering. _God,_ he thought, _talk about bad timing, Haylin. _

"She's here..She-Sh-Sh-She's here."

"Damn it Haylin the alpha can wait until you're in the jeep. Now shut up while I get us outta here."

It hadn't been the nicest thing to say, but somehow, Haylin listened. Her head lolled back as she floated into unconsciousness.

As Stiles made his way to the front entrance, flashes behind him told him that Allison was taking care of Kali while he escaped. Stiles was able to get to the jeep and set Haylin in the back. As soon as he had her settled he was gone, his wheels kicking up dust behind him.

Scott roared as the twins threw him into the revenge symbol. He crashed through the weakened sheet of beaten metal and landed with a thud on the ground. The first thing he saw as his vision cleared was a pair of bare, clawed feet.

"Scott," Kali smiled, "Despite the circumstances, it _is_ nice to see you again."

She grinned with her canines jutting out. Her red eyes flashed beneath the moonlight.

"Kali," Scott said weakly, "we haven't broken our pact."

"What is Haylin Welch?"

"A human." Scott said, forcing his heart beat to slow. He refused to let his fear rise and ruin his lie.

"And her abilities? What do you think of them?" Kali crouched beside him and touched his hair, tilting her head as he shuddered away.

"She's schizophrenic, not gifted."

"So, you believe that she's truly human?"

"Yes."

At this, Scott looked up to find Kali's face inches from his. Her lips curled in a smile filled with malice.

"Okay." She spoke the word clearly, her mouth working over each syllable softly. "If-or when-you know more, you'll come to me and tell me. And if you don't, I'll kill her before you can blink."

She was off him and the twins stood behind her, both in their regular forms. Derek hobbled out of the distillery, leaning heavily on Allison, as Isaac limped up beside him.

"You can go, Scott. But remember what I said."

As the four of them walked away, Scott could feel the alpha pack's eyes on them. By the time they got to where they'd parked, Scott didn't even think he could ride his bike.

Allison donned his helmet and tossed him the keys to her car.

"Stiles' house?"

Scott nodded to her and she revved his engine.

"What are we going to tell Haylin? Do you think she saw-"

"We're telling her the truth. No more secrets. Her life is on the line."

**A/N:**

**I was hoping this would be a lot longer but it is not unfortunately. Also unfortunately, no one has answered correctly for the game from last chapter! **

**A happy thank you to BehindGrayEyes and Bloodlovelust123 for your guesses/reviews and I encourage ALL of you who are reading to take a guess!**

**Again, here's the quote: ****_They embraced once more, as good friends, and then he was gone._**

**Remember, the person with the correct answer gets a few more lines from that scene and you can learn a little more about what's happening! Also, remember I would very much appreciate it if you didn't share your new knowledge with other people, as it ruins the surprise (I do want SOME surprises)**


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

"So...Jackson's a Druid?"

"No," Allison sighed, "Jackson is a werewolf that used to be a kanima."

"Ignore Jackson. He's complicated and unimportant." Stiles suggested.

"Okay, so...Isaac is a beta and Scott and Derek are alphas-"

"No, Derek sacrificed his power to save Cora so he's a beta too."

"And Cora is where exactly?"

"Gone, but she doesn't matter right now either."

"Whatever. So Lydia's family is a bunch of werewolf hun-"

"No, that's my family."

"Oh, for the love of god just let me do it."

It was Sherriff Stilinski, still in uniform after a day at work. He'd been watching as Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Derek tried to explain to her what was happening. Isaac was watching from the other side of the room.

"Scott, Derek, and Isaac, are werewolves, Scott is the alpha, and Derek and Isaac are his betas.

"Erica and Boyd were both a part of Derek's pack until they were killed.

"Allison's family moved here recently. Her father, her deceased mother and aunt, and her grandfather are all werewolf hunters.

"Jackson was turned into a kanima and then changed into a werewolf later. Dr. Deaton is a druid-which someone else will explain since I still don't get it-and Lydia is a banshee."

As John spoke, he pointed to each person in turn. He said it as matter-of-factly as if he were stating the weather.

Haylin looked up and found Stiles' eyes. She then shrugged and said, "Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean okay? You believe us?"

"Scott," Haylin said, blinking at him, "show me your wolf face please."

Scott twitched slightly as hair grew from the sides of his face and his eyes glowed red. Haylin nodded and dropped her hands in her lap.

"There. Now I believe you."

"Wow, that was easy. Where's the crying? Where's the screaming?" Stiles said incredulously.

"Do you even know Haylin?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Also, Sherriff Stilinski just explains things better than you." Haylin shrugged and the sherriff grinned at her before going upstairs for the night.

"Well, someone should get you home then." Derek said.

Stiles added, "And probably keep watch all night."

"Okay I get that we're friends, but no one is watching me-"

"An alpha pack is out to get you and you're worried we'll see you in your pajamas?"

"I'll do it." Allison volunteered. "If you don't mind hosting a sleepover."

A look of relief brushed Haylin's features and she grinned and nodded. Stiles though, looked distraught.

"We need more than just one person protecting her. Do you think Kali will let Allison get at her the way she did at the hospital? And Ethan can't save Haylin when he's being sent to attack, instead of to capture."

"Allison won't be alone."

When Stiles turned, his face was a mask of shock and...shock. "How the heck did you get in here?"

"Remind me to buy you a new doorknob," Cora said.

Derek glared, "You shouldn't be here."

"And neither should you. I've known Haylin as long as you have."

"Well I'm older than you. You're just a kid."

"And what's Scott? Don't tell me _he's _a man. We're the same age."

"Cora-"

"Shut up Derek. I'm not going anywhere."

Haylin watched as Cora moved closer to her, hugging her rigidly. Haylin took no offense though, knowing how Cora felt about touching.

"Are you going to eat me?" Haylin murmured, smiling thinly at Cora.

"No, you smell horrible."

Hayling laughed and then turned to Stiles. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She reached up and hugged him, though she wasn't sure if they'd made it to the hugging stage in their friendship. "And also, that banshee joke when you drove me home? Clever."

Smiling weakly, Haylin allowed Allison and Cora to lead her out of the room and into the front foyer. As they approached the door, a knock sounded loudly. Stiles bounded in and looked at Allison, who shrugged. Stiles sighed and opened the door slightly.

Through the sliver of space, Haylin could see Aiden looking up at Stiles as Stiles turned to her.

"You have a visitor, if you'd like to see him."

* * *

"You've got five minutes, asshole." Stiles shut the door behind him and Haylin was left to face Aiden.

"What?" Haylin said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to apologize-"

"I'm not accepting half-assed promises at the moment."

"Haylin, I'm sorry. I never would have let Kali hurt you."

"Oh really?" Haylin said, her voice rising, "Because somehow I have a gash in my head, a scar from my shoulder to the base of my back, and a lot of _really bad _memories. Most include you."

"Haylin you have to understand, Kali is like a mother to me. She wasn't always like this-"

"Yeah, I'm sure she has a touching back story to justify everything she's doing." Haylin grunted. "And I'm sure you think that what she's doing is fine."

"Haylin, you don't know-"

"And I don't need to."

"Two minutes!" Stiles called, opening the door a crack.

"I don't need that much." Haylin hissed, turning and walking up the stairs.

"I hate myself for doing that to you!" Aiden called after her.

"And you should." Haylin turned to look at him, her eyes glistening. "But I know you were doing this to get to me. I know-"

"Did you know that I changed my mind?"

"About what?"

"About you. About us. I...I love you."

"Wow, how touching." Stiles stepped out on the porch, Scott, Derek, and Isaac trailed behind. They stood to Haylin's right and crossed their arms at Aiden.

Isaac growled, "Leave."

Aiden watched Allison and Cora lead Haylin down the walkway and crawl into Allison's car. The heat of Allison's hand helped Haylin to keep from looking back.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so that game was an epic fail. Oh well, thanks to those people who actually played and maybe I'll try again on another story. Hope you liked this chapter, please review!**


End file.
